starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Código Jedi/Leyendas
thumb|right|Versión del mantra de [[Odan-Urr.]] El Código Jedi es una sucesión de ideas básicas que un Jedi debe aprender y comprender. Contienen la información necesaria de toda la Orden Jedi y por consiguiente el camino al lado luminoso de la Fuerza. El Mantra El Código Jedi se había ido expandiendo a lo largo de los milenios y para la época de la Guerras Clon incluía muchas prohibiciones bastante esotéricas, eliminadas antaño de la base de las creencias Jedi, tales como que el entrenamiento de un Jedi sólo puede comenzar en la infancia. Sin embargo, a pesar de todos los cambios, en él se podía encontrar el tronco fundamental de la filosofía Jedi. La cuarta línea de esta versión del Código únicamente ha aparecido de manera oficial en el videojuego Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República. El Código Jedi fue el resultado de las meditaciones sobre la Fuerza del Maestro Jedi Odan-Urr, un veterano de la Gran Guerra Hiperespacial. Significado *''No existe emoción, sólo existe paz'' :Las emociones son una parte natural de la vida. Como las grandes sagas nos han mostrado, los Jedis no son inmunes a sentir emociones. El Maestro Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi y el Maestro Yoda ambos abiertamente expresaron pena cuando descubrieron la muerte de los aprendices a manos de Darth Vader. Esta creencia no dice que las emociones no existen, pero deben ser puestas de lado. Las emociones deben ser entendidas primero, y es el deber de un joven Jedi de explorar sus sentimientos. A menos que un Jedi pueda confrontar sus sentimientos y pensamientos, nunca alcanzara la paz. Las emociones no son negadas, pero si entendidas. A´Sharad Hett recuerda al joven Anakin Skywalker durante sus campañas juntos durante Las Guerras Clon. Hett dice que la ira de Anakin es entendible, pero debe enfrentarla. Esta creencia puede ser modificada para leer "Las emociones no pueden llevarse mi paz". *''No existe ignorancia, sólo existe conocimiento'' :Un Jedi debe ser perspicaz y tratar de comprender el mundo que le rodea. La ignorancia es una parte de la vida, pero no debe ser temida. Para mayor conocimiento a la luz de su camino, los archivos del Templo Jedi posiblemente contienen la mayor fuente de información en la galaxia, pero este principio también recuerda al caballero que puede obtener conocimiento de los lugares más inusuales. Este principio es lo que le da el Jedi su mente abierta y la capacidad de aceptar cosas que otros considerarían inconcebibles cuyas mentes son de pensamiento rígido y controlado por la duda. En otras palabras, este principio señala que a menudo un Jedi debe utilizar no sólo su mente racional, sino también su mente intuitiva para averiguar la verdad de una situación. Este principio es encarnado por las declaraciones de Qui-Gon Jinn a Anakin Skywalker de que tiene que "sentir y no pensar". Dexter Jettster demostraría aún más este concepto: "Un Jedi conoce la diferencia entre el conocimiento y la sabiduría". *''No existe pasión, existe serenidad'' :Este principio es más que una repetición del primero. Se refiere más directamente a las situaciones de estrés extremo en el que un Jedi podría verse tentado a reaccionar fuertemente, o centrarse en la tarea y no en la meta. Que un Jedi deba sacar su arma en defensa propia o de otros es una expresión de este principio, puesto que el Jedi deberá mantener abiertas todas las demás opciones. Mientras que las emociones y la intuición deben ser entendidas y utilizadas en la vida cotidiana de un Jedi, deben controlarse, para que los Jedi no actúen precipitadamente ni pierdan la objetividad. El uso apasionado del poder lleva al lado oscuro. Un Jedi debe actuar siempre con una mano calma y temperamento sereno, observando cada situación tan claramente como lo ve la Fuerza, evitando empañar su juicio con pasión desenfrenada. *''No existe caos, existe armonía'' :Este precepto refleja la cosmología de la orden Jedi, quienes consideran que los seres no iniciados ven el universo como un lugar caótico y desconectado. Un Jedi se da cuenta de que todas las cosas están interconectadas y, más importante aún, son interdependientes, en un ciclo interminable de equilibrio. Mientras que un ser no iniciado ve el dolor y la tragedia en el funcionamiento del universo, a través de la fuerza, un Jedi es capaz de interpretar y entender incluso el más doloroso de los acontecimientos de la vida. Cada evento tiene un propósito. Como el Gran Maestro Jedi Yoda dijo a Anakin Skywalker una vez, "La muerte es una parte natural de la vida". Inconvenientes menores como fracaso, decepción y desacuerdo también son inevitables y deben tomarse con calma. Los Jedi no niegan el hecho de que sucedan cosas trágicas y terribles; simplemente señalan que la tragedia es, sencillamente, otra parte de la vida. Esto lleva también a una visión realista, equilibrada y objetiva de la existencia. *''No existe la muerte, existe la Fuerza'' :Un Jedi siempre debe estar preparado para la muerte y no obsesionarse ni ser gobernado por ella. Como un guerrero no sólo en combate, sino también en la vida cotidiana, es fácil fallar y caer, para luego saber levantarse sin distracción El Maestro Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn señaló al joven Anakin Skywalker, es bastante posible matar a un Jedi, como ocurre con frecuencia. La muerte, sin embargo, no es una tragedia y es simplemente una parte del ciclo de vida. Sin la muerte, no podría existir la vida. La fuerza en nosotros, aún vive después de que morimos. Este principio representa la visión de la orden de Jedi que acepta la muerte y la vida, la corrupción y la pureza, no como opuestos sino como dos pares, uno no puede existir sin el otro. Como tal, un Jedi no le teme a la muerte. Después de todo, debe celebrarla para celebrar la vida. Este principio es citado a menudo tras la muerte de un Jedi, a veces refiriéndose a convertirse en uno con la Fuerza, o incluso como vivir para siempre como un espíritu de la Fuerza. Este principio también recuerda a los Jedi que la muerte es un estado transitorio para cualquier ser vivo y no es realmente un fin a la vida, pues sólo el comienzo de la próxima etapa de su viaje. A través de la Fuerza, la existencia continúa en un constante estado de conexión para todos los seres vivos. Principios varios Aquí se puede leer una serie de principios varios que no se mencionan en el Código, sino que deben ser conocidos por todos los Jedi. * Los Jedi son los guardianes de la paz en la galaxia. * Los Jedi usan sus poderes para defender y proteger, nunca para atacar a otros. * Los Jedi respetan toda vida, en cualquier forma. * Los Jedi sirven a los demás más que gobernarlos, por el bien de la galaxia. * Los Jedi buscan superarse a sí mismos a través del conocimiento y del entrenamiento. * El sable de luz es el símbolo de los miembros de la Orden Jedi. * Los Jedi deben poner las necesidades de la comunidad por encima de sus propias necesidades. * Los Jedi deben proteger a los débiles y los indefensos del mal. * Los Jedi deben cooperar siempre en una batalla o crisis. * Los Jedi no debe tener deseos; deberán demostrar ser autosuficientes. * Un Maestro Jedi no puede tener más de un Padawan a la vez. * Un Jedi no matará a un oponente desarmado. * Un Jedi jamás tomará venganza. Siguiendo el Código Autodisciplina La autodisciplina fue uno de los conceptos claves del comportamiento de los Jedi, y los Padawans aprendían esto a una edad muy temprana. Responsabilidad La responsabilidad de los Jedi ha sido siempre mantener la paz y estabilidad en la galaxia. Desde el Templo Jedi se escoltan las distintas asignaciones que cada Maestro Jedi debe cumplir para estos fines A algunos se les designa cierto planeta para efectos de vigilancia o para vivir entre los residentes de dicho planeta; a otros se les asigna para escoltar a la gente a algún lugar seguro alejado de los Sith (como el Templo Jedi O Tatooine); otros reciben la misión de estabilizar las cosas entre los planetas para que no hay mas rivalidades, guerras, y todos convivan entre sí. Las facetas de la responsabilidades de los Jedi son muchas y muy variadas. Lo importante es que ellos tienen un objetivo que cumplir, que es restaurar la Ley y el orden en el Universo. Practicar la honestidad La honestidad es la primera responsabilidad que aprenden los aspirantes a Jedi. Los Jedi están autorizados a estirar la verdad si la situación así lo requiere, sin embargo esto sólo lo hacen de ser estrictamente necesario. Un Jedi honesto siempre es veraz consigo mismo, con su maestro y con el Consejo. Honrar las promesas Un Jedi sabe que si ha hecho una promesa, debe cumplirla. Asimismo, y por una cuestión de prudencia, los Jedi jamás hacen promesas que por algún motivo no puedan cumplir. Honrar al Padawan Todo maestro Jedi sabe que debe respetar a su Padawan. Nunca debe castigar a su Padawan por desacuerdo con él (ya que ninguno de los dos es infalible). Por otro lado, un maestro debe elogiar a su Padawan, especialmente en presencia de otros. Esto genera confianza en el Padawan y contribuye a fortalecer el vínculo entre maestro y aprendiz. Honrar al Maestro Por la misma razón, los Padawan debían mostrar gran respeto a sus maestros, especialmente en frente de otros. Honrar al Alto Consejo Cada acción de un Jedi es un hecho que se refleja en la orden. Las buenas acciones impulsan la reputación de la orden, pero un pobre comportamiento en ocasiones causa un daño irreparable. Honrar la ley Uno de los papeles más importantes de los Jedi era proteger la paz y la justicia de la República. Los Jedi debían seguir las leyes, de la misma manera que se esperaba de los demás. Los Jedi tenían permitido romper las leyes, pero sólo cuando era necesario, y sólo si estaban dispuestos a sufrir las consecuencias. Honrar la vida Los Jedi esperaban nunca cometer asesinato, por cualquier razón. Sin embargo, si se enfrenta a una lucha de vida o muerte, el Jedi tiene permitido matar a su enemigo para completar a su misión. Esta ley no fue alentada, ya que poner fin a la vida fortalecie la presencia del Lado oscuro. Sin embargo, si la ley se justifica — si guarda otras vidas, o si los Jedi están actuando sobre la voluntad de la Fuerza, entonces igualmente se fortalece el Lado Luminoso. De un Jedi se esperaba también que pensara en aquellos a los que había matado y pensara en el sufrimiento causado por sus muertes. Servicio público Aunque los Jedi existían para servir a la Fuerza, fueron financiados por el Senado porque también sirven para el interés público. Si no pueden utilizar la Fuerza, los Jedi continuarían sirviendo, ya que era su deber. El hecho de que la Fuerza era real, y que los Jedi eran sus practicantes más prolíficos y dedicados, sólo fortaleció su determinación de usarla para el bien. Deber para con la República Aunque los Jedi y la República eran disímiles, y la orden Jedi no tenía autoridad sobre la República, los Jedi sirvieron a la República, defendiendo sus leyes e ideales y protegiendo a sus ciudadanos.'' '' '''Prestar asistencia Los Jedi se vieron obligado a ayudar a aquellos en necesidad de ayuda siempre que sea posible y se esperaba poder priorizar rápidamente. A los Jedi se les enseñó que, si bien es importante salvar una vida, salvar muchas vidas lo es aún más. Este principio no significa que un Jedi debe abandonar otros objetivos en cada circunstancia, sino simplemente que un Jedi debe asegurarse que ayuda a quienes más necesita cuando más lo necesita. Defender al débil Asimismo, se esperaba que los Jedi defendieran a los débiles, de aquellos que les oprimían, que van desde pequeños sufrimientos a manos de un individuo a la esclavitud a gran escala de toda una especie. Sin embargo, a los Jedi se les enseñó a recordar que deben respetar otras culturas, incluso si se se enfrentan con el código ético o moral de un Jedi. Los Jedi también fueron advertidos de no actuar en áreas fuera de su jurisdicción, y considerar siempre las consecuencias de sus acciones. Proporcionar apoyo A veces, es necesario que un Jedi dé un paso al costado y deje que otras personas defiendan a los débiles, incluso si los Jedi sintieron que hacen un trabajo superior. Un Jedi debe recordar siempre que ellos ejercen la herramienta maravillosa de la Fuerza, y que deben estar dispuestos a utilizarla sólo para bien. Entre bastidores La filosofía Jedi de sin ataduras es similar a otros principios de muchas religiones (Cristianismo, Budismo, Taoismo). En el videojuego de [[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]], durante la batalla con Serra Keto, los hologramas de entrenamiento que repiten el Código Jedi pueden ser dañados, revelando un "Cristal de Sable" power-up y corrompiendo el Código Jedi; ejemplo: No existe muerte, existe sólo la Fuerza es remplazado por Muerte...es la Fuerza. Apariciones * (solo mencionado) *Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República *Darth Bane: Path of Destruction *Aprendiz Jedi series *Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter *Star Wars Episodio I: La amenaza fantasma(solo mencionado) *Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma (novela) *Jedi Quest series *Outbound flight *Prueba Jedi *Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith (videojuego) *Couruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight *Couruscant Nights III: Patterns of Force *Dark Apprentice(Primera Aparición) *Shield of Lies *I, Jedi *Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe *Junior Jedi Knights: Lyric´s World *Junior Jedi Knights: Promises *Survivor's Quest *Destiny's Way *Inferno *Star Wars Legacy 15: Claws of the Dragon, Part 2(solo mencionado) Fuentes * Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', First Edition''}} *''The Star Wars Sourcebook'' *''The Star Wars Sourcebook, Second Edition'' *''Galaxy Guide 9: Fragments from the Rim'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded *''Tales of the Jedi Companion'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace Movie Scrapbook'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Revised Core Rulebook'' *''Power of the Jedi'' * *''Star Wars Gamer 2'' *''Star Wars Official Poster Monthly'' *''Threats of the Galaxy'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Jedi Academy Training Manual'' * * * * * * *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' Enlaces externos http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Jedi_code Notas y referencias Véase también *Código de los Sith Categoría:Jedi Categoría:Códigos y documentos religiosos